undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:True Lab/@comment-26809138-20161029181857
Hmmmm... Looking at the entries, it really seems like Alphys was working with someone else...? Would that be Gaster? I mean, he was a scientist, so... Because, look at this...: From entries 1-8, we have someone (probably G) explaining what they must/will do and what they have discovered so far. From entries 9-13, we have someone (probably Alphys) having no idea what to do, but they end up continuing the experiments by injecting determination into monsters. Finally, they notice that at least one of the bodies came back to life! Entries 14-15 are what REALLY made me believe that 2 people worked on this! In these entries, we find someone SURPRISED or impressed that the bodies are alive. That is because they often use fullstops and questionmarks (...?), which states that they had no idea what had just happened, whereas the writer of the PREVIOUS entry knew EXACTLY what was happening... Entry 16 is weird... First of all, it consists of only one word being repeated 6 times... -_- Secondly, it could mean two things. The writer of this entry (most likely Alphys), could be so scared because of what happened to the bodies (THAT's when they started melting, at entry 16...), which is the most possible . However, Alphys could also be worried because Gaster just died (since Gaster was obviously a smart person and did NOT write in Wingdings, so he wrote some of the entries) and they have to continue the experiments on their own. Of course, it could also be BOTH situations. But all this leads me to believe that from Entry 16 and onwards Alphys is the only one working on these experiments... In fact: Entry 18: All the experiments had failed and Alphys decided to go check on something that Gaster had worked on in Entry 8. The SOUL vessel, "Flowey". But when she went to check it out... it was gone. It's hard to explain it, but between Alphys and Gaster, Alphys would be the only one who would go check on the flower, since she wasn't the one who had worked on it. Entry 19: In Entry 15, Gaster told the families that he would send everyone back. But after that, 1)he died and 2) the bodies started melting. Alphys was left there, alone, not knowing what to do. That is clearly stated in this entry. Entry 20: Same Entry 21: Yep... Totally Alphys... :p Without Gaster, she didn't know what the hell to do... So she went to Waterfall to feel like garbage. Classic lizard scientist... Summing up: Gaster discovered some shit... He explained Alphys what he discovered... Alphys started doing random shit alone... The bodies came back to life... Gaster came back, witnessing everyone alive and calling it a happy ending... He died... Everything went terribly... Alphys never talked about it... Oh, and isn't it weird that both Alphys and Gaster have entries 17? Alphys has her own, explaining what happened... But if there was already an Entry 17 (Alphys'), then why did Gaster wrote ANOTHER Entry 17? Why not Entry 22? Maybe because that's when he stopped experimenting, since he died, so he didn't know that more entries existed... Oh, and he took down Alphys' Entry 17... :p And another fun fact: I JUST noticed that all the entries I said that belonged to Gaster start with a capital letter, whereas all Alphys' entries start with a small letter... I don't think that's a coincidence, since I theorized all this on my own and I was STILL (maybe) right... It definitely seems that the Gaster/Alphys entries have differences between them, which I did not notice while I was writing this. NOT a coincidence! This proves that two people worked in the True Lab. Maybe it wasn't Gaster, idk. But it was DEFNITELY 2!